You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown
You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown is the 18th Prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network in March 1979, making it the last Peanuts TV special of the 1970s. It has been released to DVD by Warner Home Video as a bonus feature to You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown. It appeared in remastered form in the "Peanuts 1970's Collection Vol. 2". Synopsis Charlie Brown decides to enter the Junior Olympics at his school after it is revealed he is not going on vacation after all. The decathlon is the only thing left open, and Charlie Brown accepts the challenge (of course after everyone else there refused to take on such a tough event before Charlie Brown showed up). Peppermint Patty, who is the school's coordinator for the Junior Olympics, oversees Charlie's rigorous training for the event. Marcie also watches (and gives encouragement) and Snoopy works out with him (showing how in-shape he is and how out of shape Charlie is in the process). During a review of the ten events, Patty worries of whether or not he could win, and decides to enter Marcie to back him up. On day one, Charlie is introduced to his competitors; Marcie, Freddie Fabulous from Fremont (defending Decathlon champ and smug egotist who calls Charlie Brown "Pumpkin head"), and The Masked Marvel (who is Snoopy from Ace Obedience School). He places well in the first five events, enough to place him in third after the day is over. Lucy states she is annoyed that Charlie Brown cannot be a total blockhead by his third place ranking, as the Masked Marvel came in dead last (even after winning the final event of the first day, the 400m dash). Day two starts off bad for Charlie. First he feels nervous due to the increased pressure, then he performs badly in the 110m high hurdles (knocking down all but one hurdle and finishing last by a mile). However, after a tough talk from Peppermint Patty, a great showing in the pole vault and first-place finishes in the discus and javelin throw catapults him into first place. Now it's all on the 1500m run to finish it all off and be the school's hero. When Charlie Brown gains the lead over Freddie Fabulous, Lucy is aghast that the world must be ending as Charlie Brown is coming in first. Unfortunately after taking the lead, Charlie Brown closes his eyes and dreams of his victory and winds up running off the track, off the school grounds...and out of contention. It is learned afterward that their school still wins the Junior Olympics, due to Marcie winning the 1500m (and thus the decathlon) and the disqualifications of Freddie Fabulous and The Masked Marvel (for fighting on the track). Peppermint Patty consoles Charlie Brown, telling him that everybody knows he did his best. Marcie arrives and Charlie Brown congratulates her on the win. Marcie, in turn, replies, "You're a great competitor and a real gentleman. I think you're the greatest, Charles." Uncharacteristically, she then lifts her glasses and winks at Charlie Brown, who blushes. The Masked Marvel also had some very infamous moments throughout the decathlon. He, along with Freddie Fabulous, botched their High Jump jumps and their Discus throws, then The Masked Marvel somehow got his Pole Vault pole caught in his collar on his turn and spent a number of seconds stumbling around gagging and choking before the pole got caught in the launch pod, bent 180 degrees, and flung him across the field into the Broad Jump pit. Trivia * This show was nominated an Emmy Award. * This is the only Peanuts special where Marcie shows her eyes and they were similar to Clara/"annoying girl"'s * Charlie Brown's grunting as he tries to lift the barbell is the same grunting Daffy Duck made in the 1965 Warner Bros. cartoon Tease for Two when Daffy tries lifting a rock. This grunting was supplied by Mel Blanc. * Although Charlie Brown is shown to be in the same school as Peppermint Patty and Marcie, the comic strip and other animated specials have indicated that the two girls go to a different school across town. * Freddie Fabulous mentions that he is from Fremont. Due to the fact that Fremont is a real place in California, it could possibly mean that the Peanuts gang live in California. * This was the third Peanuts special or movie to feature one or more teenaged characters, following It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown and Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. Voice cast * Arrin Skelley: Charlie Brown/Vocal Effect/5 * Michelle Muller: Lucy van Pelt * Bill Melendez: Snoopy/Woodstock/Announcer * Patricia Patts: Peppermint Patty * Casey Carlson: Marcie * Daniel Anderson: Linus van Pelt/Schroeder * Tim Hall: Freddy Fabulous from Fremont/"Pig-Pen" Film Credits External links * Category:Animated television specials Category:CBS television specials Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Phil Roman Category:1979 television specials Category:1979 in American television